The Ten Commandments (1956 PrinceBalto WildeHopps Style)
PrinceBalto's spoof of the 1956 Cecil B. Demille film classic The Ten Commandments. Cast *Mufasa's Ghost (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) as God *cub Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) as infant Moses *adult Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as adult Moses *Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Ramses *Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Nefertiri *cub Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Ramses' son *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Ramses I *Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Seti *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Bithia *Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Baka *Shenzi (The Lion King) as Memnet *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Joshua *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Lilia *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Yochabel *Diego (Ice Age) as Aaron *cub Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as young Miriam *Snowene (Kimba the White Lion) as adult Miriam *Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) as young Eliazer *Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) as adult Eliazer *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Dathan *King Voracious (The Foxbusters) as Dathan's brother *Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Sephora *Various big cat girls as Sephora's sisters *Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) as Jethro *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Gershom *Taotie (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Ramses' Chariot Driver *Various mammals as The Israelites *Various mammals as The Egyptian Priests *Various mammal villains as The Egyptian Army *Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as The Ethiopian King *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as the Eithiopian King's Sister *King (Alpha and Omega) and Ragear (Sheeps and Wolves) as The Brigands *Winston (Alpha and Omega) as The Blind Old Man *Stinky (Alpha and Omega) as The Blind Old Man's Grandson *Claudette (Alpha and Omega) as The Blind Old Man's Granddaughter *Rufus (The Rescuers) as The Old Slave *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as The Slave Driver *Various Female mammals as Bithia's handmaidens Cast Gallery Mufasa TLG.JPG|Mufasa's ghost as God Cub bagheera.png|cub Bagheera as infant Moses Bagheera in the jungle.JPG|adult Bagheera as adult Moses Tiger_claw_TMNT.png|Tiger Claw as Ramses Shira convinced.JPG|Shira as Nefertiri Cubby Kovu.jpg|cub Kovu as Ramses' son Shere Khan claws.JPG|Shere Khan as Ramses I Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Seti Tigress determined.JPG|Tigress as Bithia Temutai.jpg|Temutai as Baka Shenzi TLK.jpg|Shenzi as Memnet Leaning Nick.jpg|Nick Wilde as Joshua Smiling Judy.PNG|Judy Hopps as Lilia Sarabi1.png|Sarabi as Yochabel Diego Better resolution (2) .jpg|Diego as Aaron Cub Kiara.png|cub Kiara as young Miriam Snowene.jpg|Snowene as adult Miriam Kimba3.jpg|Kimba as young Eliazer Leo.jpg|Leo as adult Eliazer Scarface3.png|Scarface as Dathan King Voracious.JPG|King Voracious as Dathan's brother Gia 1.JPG|Gia as Sephora Lionheart.PNG|Mayor Lionheart as Jethro Kion.jpeg|Kion as Gershom Taotie1.jpg|Taotie as Ramses' chariot driver Streaky Snapshot.png|Streaky as the Ethiopian king Sawyer 2.JPG|Sawyer as the Ethiopian king's sister Kingalphaomega.jpg|King as Brigand 1 Ragear.JPG|Ragear as Brigand 2 Winston-alpha-and-omega.jpg|Winston as the Blind old man Stinky ao2.JPG|Stinky as the blind old man's grandson Claudette close.PNG|Claudette as the Blind old man's granddaughter Rufus Rescuers155.jpg|Rufus as the old slave Captain gutt portal.png|Captain Gutt as the slave driver Category:The Ten Commandments 1956 Category:The Ten Commandments 1956 spoofs Category:Spoofs of the Exodus story Category:Biblical film spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:Live action film spoofs Category:Paramount spoofs Category:Spoofs where Bagheera is the hero Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Scarface is the villain Category:The Ten Commandments (1956 WildeHopps Style) Category:Spoofs where Tiger Claw is the villain Category:WildeHopps spoofs